


Shimmering Necklace

by strawberry_swirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, nymph au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_swirl/pseuds/strawberry_swirl
Summary: Makoto and Haruka as nymphs. Not sure how else to describe this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowsprinklesandcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsprinklesandcats/gifts).



> This is my first ever fanfiction. So I hope it's to your liking. I tried my best. ^^'

The weather had been warm for days now and Haruka was lazily floating in the slow currents of the stream he inhabits. As he drifts between dozing and wakefulness, he hears a soft melody playing through the river. He thought it sweet and nostalgic. Memories of his youth playing to the tune. Only one creature can make such sweet music. Makoto. A sweet nymph that lives at the base of the river. He was playing with his younger siblings by the banks of the pond. Softly singing to them as he braids Ran’s hair. Haru swam up to them, Makoto smiled.  
“Haru! I've missed you!”  
He leaned forward and gave him a kiss of greetings.  
“Enjoying the weather? It's so nice and warm. Perfect time to come out.”  
Haruka gave a hum of agreement. Makoto continues humming as Haruka pulls himself out of the water and makes himself comfortable next to Makoto.

Their peaceful day is interrupted by a loud greeting that comes from a rosy haired nymph. Kisumi. Haruka tensed and frowned at his appearance.  
“Makoto! I heard your singing and just had to come by and play with you!”  
Makoto grinned as he turned.  
“Kisumi! Nice to see you.”  
Kisumi squeezed himself between Haruka and Makoto.  
“Ah! You're so cute, Ran!”  
Kisumi pulled a few nearby flowers and slipped them through the braid.  
“Now you're even cuter!”  
Ran giggled as she admired the flowers. Makoto grinned.  
“Thank you, Kisumi.”

Haruka frowned. Kisumi had the habit of getting in between him and Makoto. Today of all days. He had decided to make Makoto his lover. They'd been together for so long, it was about time they were united. He had made a necklace to offer Makoto,but Kisumi was making it difficult to give it to Makoto.

With a sigh, he jumped into the water and swam back home. Makoto heard a splash and turned to see Haruka had left.  
“Haru…”  
Kisumi turned to the spot where Haruka was sitting.  
“I guess he was busy.”  
Makoto frowned.  
“He probably felt left out. I should go apologize.”  
Kisumi sighed with a smile.  
“Gotta check up on your lover.”  
Makoto blushed and shook his head.  
“He's not my lo-lover! He's my best friend!”  
Kisumi chuckled.  
“Really? I find that hard to believe.”  
“It’s the truth!”  
“...”  
Makoto sighed.  
“I love Haru, but...I doubt he feels the same.”  
“How do you know that? He's a hard nut to crack.”  
Makoto bit his lip. Kisumi patted his shoulder.  
“Just talk to him. For all you know, he could feel the same for you. But you don't know unless you tell him. You could be as close as possible to someone, but that doesn't guarantee they'll know what's on your mind half the time. The same applies to you.”  
Makoto smiled.  
“Thank you,Kisumi. I'll go talk with him.”  
Kisumi gave him a peck on the cheek.  
“I'll be rooting for you.”  
Makoto nodded and went off to find Haruka.

Haruka floated down the stream. The necklace held over him, admiring the way the sunlight made it shimmer. Makoto finally found Haruka after all his searching.  
“Haru!”  
Quickly, Haruka hid the necklace behind his back.  
“Makoto.”  
“I finally found you! I've been looking all over for you.”  
Haruka hid his enthusiasm with a soft hum.  
“I need to talk to you about something.”  
At hearing those words, Haruka’s stomach sank. Those words weren't known for bringing anything good. His heart sank at the thought of what this could mean.

Taking a deep breathe, Makoto steadied his nerves.  
“Ha-Haru...we've known each other since we were small and...I care for you deeply...I would never want to hurt you or cause you any discomfort...but I-I love you and I want to be by your side for as long as you'll allow me.”  
Haruka was surprised. This wasn't what he expected. Makoto’s face was a bright red and nervously biting his bottom lip.  
“Makoto...I want to stay by your side too. I...I love you. That's why…”  
He pulled out the necklace from behind his back and handed it to Makoto.  
“I wanted to ask you to be mine.”  
Makoto looked at the shimmering thing and couldn't stop the large grin gracing his features. Without a second thought, he threw himself into Haruka’s arms.  
“Of course!” he chuckled. “But I've always been yours.”  
Haruka blushed and looked away.  
“Mm.”

A few days later, Kisumi went to check on Makoto. To see if everything went well.  
“Mako! How'd it go?”  
Turning, Kisumi noticed something shimmering on Makoto’s neck.  
“I see he finally gathered the courage.”  
Makoto blushed.  
“Uh...yeah...we finally talked and confessed.”  
Kisumi grinned. “Glad to hear that. It was painful to watch how oblivious and dense you two were being.”  
Makoto turned a darker share of red.  
“Just because we're close, doesn't mean we can understand what goes through each other's mind all the time.”  
Haruka appeared and frowned. Kisumi smirked.  
“No need to feel threatened. I was just congratulating you two.”  
Haruka turned to the side.  
“Makoto told me what you said to him...thank you.”  
Kisumi was taken by surprised.  
“No need to thank me. Just glad to help.”  
Makoto smiled and turned to Haruka.  
“Thank you, nonetheless.”  
Standing up, he gave a soft sigh.  
“Well, now that I know you two are happily together. I'll leave you two to enjoy your honeymoon.”  
Makoto got flustered and Kisumi laughed as he walked away. Allowing the two lovebirds to enjoy their time together.


End file.
